


Bedtime Reading

by Synchrony



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Edge being Edge, Edge fails seduction forever, F/M, Humour, Rydia isn't amused, That one book of Cecil's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synchrony/pseuds/Synchrony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'For a moment, for just one moment, she really thought that perhaps there was a little more to the prince of Eblan than she’d previously thought.' In an attempt to impress Rydia, Edge turns to literary criticism. </p><p>It works about as well as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Reading

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> Written for serenbach, who requested something humourous with Edge and Rydia.

When Rydia boarded their grounded airship only to find Edge sitting cross-legged on top of one of the crates, she very nearly turned right back around to wait until one of the others made it back from Tomra. Unfortunately for her, Edge was far too perceptive and looked up from what he was doing even before she’d stepped down from the gangplank. 

“Evening!” he called out far too cheerfully, uncurling his legs and leaning forward, obviously intending to engage her in conversation. “How was Tomra?”

“Fine, thank you.” she replied, resigning herself to her fate as she walked onto the deck. Out of politeness more than anything else, she continued, “Didn’t you want anything there?”

“Nah, that’s alright.” Edge waved a hand dismissively before holding up the book he’d been so absorbed in. “Been catching up on some reading.”

Rydia took one glance at the cover before she had to suppress the urge to slap a hand to her face. _Of course._ Even with half his face covered, Edge looked far too pleased with himself. The fact that that was his default expression didn’t detract from the fact that she should have known.

A thousand and more scathing comments came to mind before she settled on, “Isn’t that Cecil’s?”

“Sure. Nicked it off him.” Edge shrugged, casually flipping through the pages. “He’s always going on about what great literature it is, so I thought I’d check it out for myself.”

“Really.” 

There was no way he could have mistaken that for a question, but even as she moved to head below deck he was replying.

“Yeah. I’m a bit disappointed, really.” All of a sudden he sounded almost wistful. Despite herself, Rydia found herself turning back towards him, noticing a gradual seriousness about him that she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen before. “I mean, I’d never say this to the dwarves, but it’s really not that impressive a read. It just...lacks any kind of depth or substance.”

There was a long pause as he gazed almost thoughtfully at the book in his hands. Rydia felt the need to fill it. “Well, I’m not quite sure what you were expecting from a book called... _that_ , but I’m sure you’d know all about great literature.” It doesn’t come out quite as scathing as she’d intended.

“Sure I would.” Edge sounded mildly indignant as he set the volume aside, fixing her with his gaze again. “Even wrote a book myself one time!” She didn’t need to see the grin beneath his mask to realise her surprise was showing on her face. “Bet you weren’t expecting that.”

“No, I guess not.” she admitted, feeling more curious than she ought to. “What was it called?”

For a moment, for just _one moment_ , she really thought that perhaps there was a little more to the prince of Eblan than she’d previously thought.

That moment ended, of course, the second Edge opened his stupid mouth again.

“The _Ninja Sutra_. Once we head back to the Overworld, maybe I can get you a copy. Or I could give you an overview right n-”

Edge was lucky that the one thing he hadn’t over exaggerated so far was his prowess as a ninja. Rydia was positive she’d never seen anyone duck a Firaga to the face so skilfully before.

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I can't claim credit for the 'Ninja Sutra'. Apparently this is a real item in the DS version. It just seemed to stand to reason that Edge would (at least claim to) have something to do with it.


End file.
